Purificateur de Dieu
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Byakuya Giô est le cousin de Yûki mais également celui que tous appellent le "Purificateur de Dieu". Il se nourrit des émotions négatives qu'il s'approprient pour ensuite les changer en puissance d'attaque. Mais ce pouvoir dévastateur n'est pas sans conséquences... YAOI ! Luka/Yûki et Luzé/Byakuya
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Uragiri ne m'appartiennent pas mais pour ce qui est de reste c'est à moi ^^

Petit mot de l'auteure : Ca faisait une paye que cette histoire me turlupinait et j'ai enfin décidée de vous la présenter en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Avant toute chose, quelques précisions sont cependant nécessaires. Présence de Yaoi alors homophobes, je vous prie vous abstenir de lire l'histoire qui va suivre car je m'en voudrai d'être la case d'une destruction neuronale aggravée. Sinon, bienvenue à mes yaoistes ! Maintenant, place à la fic ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Purificateur de Dieu

Story 1 : Folie douce-amère

_\- Enfin, tu es de retour… _

_\- Je suis à vos ordres, ma maitresse… _

_La désignée ainsi perdit imperceptiblement l'éclat de son sourire déjà si fragile. Ses prunelles posées sur le beau visage incliné vers le sol de son dévoué serviteur comme ce dernier de se désignait de lui-même, elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Son corps tremblait mais elle restait debout, fière mais humble. Sa gorge nouée et ses lèvres sèches lui donnaient beaucoup de soucis. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! _

_\- Regarde-moi… Luzé. _

_Le jumeau de Luka plongea donc son regard dans celui de sa maitresse. Sa nouvelle contractante depuis peu… Bien qu'elle soit à demi-humaine, du clan Giô, elle n'avait rien perdue de ses origines Zess, d'Opast. Ses prunelles mauves tirant sur l'argenté étaient ce qui troublait le plus tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Finalement, il comprenait son aîné. Sa Yûki devait être comme elle… _

_\- Quand le moment viendra… Je voudrai que tu me… _

XXXXXXX

\- Je voudrai que tu me tues…

Comment ai-je pu te demander une chose aussi égoïste ?! A _toi_, que j'aimais tant à cette époque. A cause de cela, tu t'es allié à Reiga pour faire le malheur du monde et des miens… Était-ce une vengeance de ta part envers moi ? Peut-être et même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrai jamais te le reprocher, elle était méritée. Yûki, Luka… Vous avez tant souffert comme les Zweilt. Et cela par ma faute. Mon cœur se déchire en mille morceaux rien que d'y songer. La guerre est finie depuis plus de deux ans maintenant et vous êtes tous en vie alors que Reiga est mort et que l'Infernus a vu ses portes scellées. Pourtant, les duras sont toujours là, je sens leur présence oppressante sur le monde. Allongé dans mon lit, je m'entoure de mes bras. Je tremble alors que je n'ai pas froid.

Ma peau ne l'est pas comparée à mon cœur de glace. Un cœur que _toi _seul peut réchauffer… Mais es-_tu_ seulement en vie ? Je me suis réincarnée dans l'espoir de croiser au moins un seul de tes regards… Mais je ne suis plus celle que tu asservie si fidèlement au prit de ton propre bonheur comme de ta liberté.

XXXXXXX

Byakuya se leva finalement de son lit alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Posant ses pieds sur le sol carrelé froid, le jeune homme frissonna des pieds à la tête et se frictionna les bras. La pièce était plongée dans une totale obscurité. Seuls quelques minuscules rayons solaires pénétraient dans la pièce par les lames des volets de bois. N'ayant pas le cœur à voir la lumière du jour dans l'immédiat, le rouquin quitta sa chambre simplement vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama en toile usagée couleur du ciel nocturne.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il affectionnait davantage que la nuit. Elle recouvrait tout, effaçait les soucis comme les blessures qu'elle dissimulait, les faisant ainsi pratiquement disparaitre au moins pour quelques heures. Sans bruits, il descendit, pieds nus les marches de l'escalier principal du Manoir du Crépuscule. Son chez lui comme celui de Yûki et de tous les autres. Durant la bataille finale, le jeune homme avait fait une entrée fracassante valant au combat de pencher du côté des Giô, de Yûki par conséquent. Son étrange et nocif pouvoir avait au moins une fois, servit à quelque chose.

\- Byakuya-san.

Aya se tenait là, son doux visage souriant tourné vers lui, comme toujours lorsqu'il daignait quitter sa chambre. Elle s'approcha et lui demanda maternellement, souriante, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Alors qu'il allait répondre, l'estomac du jeune homme le fit à sa place de la manière la plus claire qui soit. En grondant. Aya pouffa et conduisit le solitaire à la salle à manger. Un couvert ornait le coin de table se trouvant près de la fenêtre. Ce qui fit songer au rouquin que les autres habitants du manoir vaquaient à leurs occupations quelles qu'elles soient, sans se soucier de lui.

_\- Tant mieux. _

Il déjeuna en paix. Puis retourna dans sa chambre. Aya était passée car les volets étaient ouverts sur le balcon qu'il partageait avec son cousin sous la protection de Luka. Trop habitué à ces décors pourtant enchanteurs-celui du dehors et celui de sa chambre- il ne fit cas de rien et se vêtit d'un jean moulant nuit et d'une chemise assortie dont il ne fit que les boutons du milieu, laissant voir son torse et une partie de son ventre. Il était seul alors il se fichait de sa tenue. Quoi que c'était la même chose en public en fait. Jamais il n'avait accordé la moindre importance à son apparence. Une vraie perte de temps, selon lui.

Il sortit sur le balcon. Encore une belle journée s'annonçait. Ensoleillée et sans nuages dans ce ciel bleu. Tant de calme et de sérénité qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier à leur juste valeur. Il s'accouda à la rambarde de pierre. La hauteur était importante. S'il sautait, il se fracasserait au sol au point de se démembrer au moment de l'impact. Intéressante perspective tout de même, cependant. Souplement, il grimpa sur la dite rambarde. Il inspira profondément, laissant ses prunelles étranges vagabonder à leur gré. Le vent frais de la matinée faisait onduler ses lourdes mèches rousses, caractéristiques du clan Giô. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se sentir seul, enfin de compte… Il suffirait d'un pas pourtant. Un pas. Un seul et tout finirait. Il avança sa jambe droite dans le vide, un rictus narquois aux lèvres et un éclat de folie dans les yeux. Il se sentit tomber, le ciel semblait s'éloigner et il ferma les yeux. Etrangement son cœur ne battait pas plus fort ni plus rapidement que normalement.

_\- J'aurai été différent jusqu'au bout… _

Il aurait pu rire d'avoir pareille pensée mais une paire de bras stoppant sa chute soudainement l'en dissuada.

\- Vous êtes encore plus fou que la dernière fois…

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut sans peine cet homme. Non ce duras qui venait de le sauver. _Une nouvelle fois_.

\- Luzé…

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : *_yeux de chibi trop Kawaii_* Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Luka et Luzé : ...

Yûki : Ca risque d'être intéressant ^^ *_tout content_* et j'ai un cousin !

Byakuya : *_passe un bras autour des épaules de Yûki_* Compte sur moi pour veiller sur toi.

Luka et Luzé : *_fusillent respectivement Byakuya et Yûki des yeux_* C'est à moi de veiller sur toi Byakuya/Yûki

Moi : *_écroulée de rire_* Punaise, c'est rare quand vous êtes aussi synchrone et du même avis, les jumeaux !

Luka et Luzé : *_regard noir vers l'auteure qui se bidonne encore comme une folle_* ...

Yûki : Pendant qu'elle rigole, laissez des reviews pour qu'elle mette la suite de l'histoire ! A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : *_s'incline bien bas_* GOMEN NA SAI ! POUR CE RETARD ! *_se calme_* j'ai enfin terminée le chapitre 2 de cette fiction et les idées ne manquent pas donc le troisième ne mettra pas aussi longtemps à venir ! Ou du moins, je l'espère... Bref, j'ose espérer que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

Story 2 : Lien brisé

\- Luzé…

L'Opast plongea son regard argent dans celui du jeune homme roux qu'il tenait fermement contre son torse entre ses bras puissants. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Regardant, contemplant celui que Byakuya était devenu. Deux ans sans le voir avaient été pour lui, une véritable torture. Surtout après son entrée –et donc leurs « retrouvailles » - fracassante sur le champ de bataille. Il n'avait pas changé pourtant. Seules ses belles mèches rousses, caractéristiques des Giô avaient poussées. Jusqu'aux hanches. Son âme était toujours la même. Pure, teintée d'une folie douce-amère. Et sa beauté physique ne gâchait rien, au contraire. Byakuya était devenu un jeune homme très attirant pour un demi-sang aux yeux du duras. Tout comme le démon le détaillait, Byakuya laissait son regard vagabonder sur ce dernier, le cœur battant.

_\- Ma poitrine… Ce sentiment n'a pas disparu… _

Le visage impassible, Byakuya leva l'une de ses mains et la posa sur une joue de Luzé qui tressaillit mais se laissa faire. La paume caressait tendrement l'arrondie de la joue froide et les doigts fins suivaient la pommette en de petites caresses aériennes. La douceur de ces gestes ne pouvait être ignorée et Luzé s'y laissa aller bizarrement confiant. Byakuya ne touchait les gens que rarement sauf pour se battre. Il ne faisait preuve de douceur qu'avec certaines personnes en particulier. Luzé en faisait partie. Sans réellement comprendre pour quelle raison, le rouquin désirait se montrer doux avec cette créature venant de l'Infernus. Ses souvenirs de sa vie antérieure restaient flous, mais il savait. Cette douleur qu'il éprouvait depuis sa naissance lorsque ses prunelles ensorcelantes se posaient sur des êtres partageant un lien puissant. L'envie, cette jalousie sournoise qui l'avait laminé des années durant. Le désir. Un souhait formulé dans l'ombre de sa solitude.

\- Pardonne mon égoïsme, Luzé…

Les mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres inconsciemment. Son cœur s'était exprimé, sincèrement pour la première fois. Luzé l'avait posé à terre, ils se faisaient face sur le balcon sans faire grand cas de ce qui les entourait. Seul l'autre comptait. Byakuya appréhendait la réponse de l'Opast bien que son visage resta froid. L'anxiété s'immisça doucement en lui. Luzé bougea finalement. Il prit une main du jeune homme dans l'une des siennes plus imposantes. L'amenant à ses lèvres, il déposa de petits baisers aériens sur les doigts aux phalanges fines et pâles, une lueur déconcertante enflammant ses prunelles. Il posa un genou à terre sans cesser de fixer Byakuya.

\- Je vous appartiens depuis que nos regards se sont croisés, quoi que vous fassiez cela ne changera jamais.

L'aplomb avec lequel l'Opast avait prononcé ses mots ému le jeune homme au point qu'il dut plusieurs fois cligner des yeux afin de ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. L'envie de sauter au cou du duras effleura l'esprit du jeune Giô qui se retient pourtant. Jamais il n'avait fait de geste affectif. Pas même envers Yûki depuis son arrivée au Manoir du Crépuscule. Son pouvoir l'en empêchait.

XXXXXXX

_\- Monstre ! _

_\- Il n'est pas comme nous ! Ne t'approche pas de lui ! _

_Le petit garçon aux cheveux roux vêtu d'habits bien trop grands pour lui continua de marcher, tête baissée. Il avait l'habitude que les autres enfants le traitent ainsi, comme un paria. La solitude était sa seule compagne avec ce pouvoir étrange qu'il s'était mis à haïr. Pourquoi possédait-il ce pouvoir ? Qui était-il ? Et pourquoi était-il venu au monde ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Mais il n'avait trouvé de réponse à aucune d'entre elles. Ses prunelles mauves tirant sur l'argenté n'étaient déjà pas naturelle et sa chevelure rousse… Il doutait d'être « normal ». En un sens, les autres n'avaient pas tort… Il n'était pas comme eux, et il ne le serait jamais. _

_Sur le toit de l'orphelinat, le petit regardait en bas, vers le sol. Il serait si facile pour lui de sauter… La hauteur était importante. S'il sautait, il se fracasserait au sol au point de se démembrer au moment de l'impact. Intéressante perspective tout de même, cependant._ _Il inspira profondément, laissant ses prunelles étranges vagabonder à leur gré. Le vent frais de la matinée faisait onduler ses lourdes mèches rousses, tant détestées par les autres orphelins. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se sentir seul, enfin de compte… Il suffirait d'un pas pourtant. Un pas. Un seul et tout finirait. Il avança sa jambe droite dans le vide, un rictus narquois aux lèvres et un éclat de folie dans les yeux. Il se sentit tomber, le ciel semblait s'éloigner et il ferma les yeux. Etrangement son cœur ne battait pas plus fort ni plus rapidement que normalement. Il attendait la fin avec sérénité. Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû venir au monde. Sûr que sa mère aurait été encore en vie… Sans lui dans son ventre. Il entendait déjà les ricanements méprisants des autres enfants comme des adultes lorsqu'ils apercevraient son corps démembré tel un pantin dont on aurait tranché les fils, sur le sol sableux. _

_Pourtant, une paire de bras puissants stoppa sa chute. Ouvrant ses prunelles, le garçon ne distingua pas grand-chose de son sauveur, le visage e ce dernier étant complètement à contre-jour. Il put cependant deviner le ton légèrement moqueur de cet homme qui venait de l'arracher aux bras tentateurs de la mort. _

_\- Vous êtes encore plus fou que la dernière fois…_

_Sans comprendre pourquoi, ses paupières se firent lourdes et se fermèrent seules. Le noir l'accueillit pour quelques heures et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne se rappelait pas le moins du monde comment il était revenu dans son lit. _

XXXXXXX

\- Alors c'était toi, la dernière fois ? Lorsque j'étais encore un enfant…

Luzé eut un fantôme de sourire. Son maitre n'avait pas laissé son sortilège d'oubli faire son travail apparemment… Mais il ne le regrettait pas en fait. Au moins, il avait eu un souvenir-même flou- de lui. Et il avait pu le tenir dans ses bras après tant de temps passé sans lui… Il le détailla de nouveau. Ce n'était définitivement plus un enfant. Mais un homme jeune et véritablement très attirant, même aux yeux d'un Opast. Son sang démoniaque courrait encore et toujours dans ses veines en une étrange harmonie avec le sang des Giô. Quel drôle de créature que ce jeune homme ayant à peine la vingtaine.

\- Je veux me lier de nouveau à toi.

Luzé se figea. Son cœur s'arrêta brusquement avant de brutalement reprendre des battements affolés. Elle… Non, il désirait se lier à lui, une nouvelle fois ?! Après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant le combat final contre Reiga, deux ans plus tôt ?! Alors… Il… lui pardonnait son immonde infidélité ?! Se perdant dans ses sombres pensées, il ne vit pas le visage de celui qu'il nommait son maitre, s'adoucir considérablement. Byakuya ne sentait que trop bien les émotions contradictoires qui tourmentaient son protecteur autoproclamé. Voulant abréger le suspens, le jeune homme releva doucement l'Opast qui se laissa faire sans protester et posa ses mains sur les joues de ce dernier. Luzé sursauta, sentant une peau douce et fraiche sur ses joues. Byakuya le regardait, une immense tendresse présente au sein de ses prunelles surnaturelles. Cette tendresse… Il l'avait toujours eu. Même lorsqu'il était une femme. Aucune de ces deux apparences ne le laissait indifférent. Son âme était ce qui l'avait attiré depuis le départ tout comme Luka envers Yûki. Alors il accepta. Ce lien. Il le désirait depuis des années.

\- Alors je serai vôtre de nouveau, my master…

XXXXXXX

Ils étaient de retour dans la chambre du jeune homme. Fenêtre close et rideaux tirés, la pénombre avait envahie la pièce. Le lien devait se faire dans l'intimité. C'était en quelque sorte, la seule chose que l'on considérait comme sacré dans l'Infernus. Le lien entre un maitre et son esclave, officiellement. Officieusement, à l'image de Yûki et Luka, ce lien allait être synonyme d'un attachement profond de l'un envers l'autre, presque de l'amour bien que les deux concernés l'ignoraient encore. Luzé se coupa la paume à l'aide de l'un de ses ongles qu'il changea en griffes et la tendit à son futur contractant. Byakuya prit la main blessée entre les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres. Luzé fixa le jeune homme qui aspirait lentement le sang coulant de la plaie, la cicatrisant lentement. Une fois cela terminé, Byakuya fit de même, se tranchant légèrement la chair de sa paume, assez pour que le sang y perle. Luzé en but une partie, laissant ensuite le Giô apposé le reste sur les croix écarlates ornant son bras, les Bloody Cross. Les deux hommes sentirent le lien claquer violemment, se scellent ainsi définitivement.

Haletant, Byakuya s'assit sur le bord du lit cherchant son souffle. La douleur de la mise en place du lien. Il l'avait totalement oublié. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son pouls se calmer lentement. Sentant également celui du duras ralentir jusqu'à retrouver un rythme normal. Luzé était impressionné par le calme que son à présent maitre dégageait. Sa résistance à un tel déferlement d'énergie était tout simplement stupéfiante même pour un hybride. Byakuya était puissant. Très puissant bien qu'il s'évertuait à le dissimuler sous sa nonchalance parfois-tout le temps même- désarmante. Bien que Luzé connaisse parfaitement le jeune homme, il lui arrivait souvent de ne pas le comprendre. Les humains étaient si étranges dans leurs façons de penser ainsi que dans leurs comportements…

\- Luzé… Resteras-tu auprès de moi, ici ?

L'Opast s'avança silencieusement vers le jeune homme dont le visage restait tourné vers le sol, caché par quelques mèches de son opulente chevelure de feu. D'une main ferme restant douce, il releva le visage du cousin de Yûki et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis ses doigts caressèrent tendrement la joue du plus jeune. Ce dernier se laissa aller à cette marque innocente d'affection.

\- Tu es chez toi ici. Alors je suis chez moi, à tes côtés.

Ces mots voulaient tout dire. Il restait. Pour lui. Avec lui. Une douce chaleur s'insinua dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Il sentit d'ailleurs ses joues rougir. Son cœur battait la chamade et lui faisait mal. Mais une douleur des plus délicieusement empoisonnée…

_\- Ce sentiment, c'est le même qu'autrefois… _

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Byakuya : *_hausse un sourcil_* ... C'est moi ou tu me fais passer pour un dingue dans ta fic ?

Luzé : Je crois que oui, elle le fait exprès.

Moi : *_ricane comme une malade_* BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Luka : Je crois surtout qu'on a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs...

Yûki : Mais qui sont les prochaines victimes de notre auteure atteinte de folie aggravée ?

Shûsei : Nous sans doute... Hotsuma encore dans le frigo.

Hotsuma : *_depuis la cuisine_* Mais non pas du tout !

Byakuya : Bon en attendant que notre auteure se remette de son fou-rire démoniaque, laissez des reviews si vous voulez la suite de cette histoire !

* * *

Coin review :

Yami-ya-Nichi : Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'as plus et que j'aurai le plaisir de te retrouver dans la suite de l'histoire !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la suite comme promis ! En espérant que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Story 3 : Souvenirs du passé et du présent

_\- Luka… Luka… Gomen Luka, nous ne pourrons pas être heureux. Ecoute… Je t'en prie. Quand le moment sera venu… Je te demanderai de me tuer… Murmura la jeune femme qui m'était douloureusement familière en se blottissant un peu plus contre Luka que j'avais reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser davantage car elle reprit tout aussi doucement la parole. Si mon destin est de mourir en sombrant peu à peu dans la folie… Je voudrai être délivrée par ta main. _

_Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je sus qui « elle » était. Moi. Dans ma vie antérieure. __Luka semblait affligé par la demande que « je » venais de lui faire. Mais ne pouvant désobéir, il hocha tout de même la tête, surement à contrecœur. Une flamme de détermination luisant dans ses prunelles argentées. _

_\- D'accord, déclara-t-il de sa voix profonde qui me fit frissonner de part en part. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse te faire souffrir. Je te le promets. _

_Cette douce promesse… Sur ces mots, il se détache de « moi » et se releva en sortant son épée, prêt au combat. _

_\- Mais rien ne dit que ce moment arrivera. Je te protégerai. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne trahirai pas ! _

_Luka… Les larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues alors que la scène se jouant devant mes yeux devient floue. Je t'ai fait tant de mal en oubliant… Pourras-tu me pardonner, Luka ? _

XXXXXXX

Yûki venait de se rappeler de tout. Lui et son protecteur, leur relation si profonde ! Comment avait-il pu vouloir oublier tout ça ?! Le jeune homme essuya les larmes qui continuaient de rouler sur ses joues. Son cœur était serré par tout ce qu'il venait de comprendre enfin après plus de trois ans en compagnie de Luka et des autres membres du clan Giô. Assit sur son lit, le porteur de la Lumière de Dieu ressentit le besoin immédiat de se confier à quelqu'un. Mais pas à l'Opast concerné. Non, il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter alors qu'il venait de recouvrer sa mémoire…

Byakuya !

Bondissant sur ses pieds, il sortit en trombe de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de son cousin mais il s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant sur le comportement à adopter. Depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier au Manoir et la fin de la Bataille, ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait connaissance et donc, ils n'étaient pas du tout porches. Aussi Yûki fut gêné d'aller le voir ainsi. Et si, il ne voulait lui parler ? Et si… ?! Rah ! Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Il frappa donc quelques coups discrets à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Luzé, toujours aussi impassible. L'aura mauve foncée de l'Opast intimida le plus jeune qui, rougissant baissa la tête et balbutia la raison de sa venue. Parler avec son cousin si ce dernier n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients.

\- Luzé, laisse-le entrer.

L'Opast s'écarta donc et quitta la pièce après un dernier regard vers son maitre. Byakuya eut un regard tendre et se retrouva seul avec son cadet qui n'osa pas s'approcher de lui, restant près de la porte d'entrée. Yûki était rouge comme une pivoine en regardant son cousin du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier était tellement intimidant à ses yeux ! Surement en raison de son sang d'Opast. Sa beauté troublante en plus de son étrange pouvoir ainsi que sa personnalité plutôt à part… Tout ça mit bout à bout, Yûki se sentait vraiment minable face à lui. Ressentant le trouble du plus jeune, Byakuya lui désigna le balcon en s'y dirigeant l'invitant à le suivre. Yûki le fit donc. Une fois sur le balcon, ils profitèrent du soleil sans se parler.

\- HOTSUMA ! ARRETE UN PEU DE FAIRE L'IDIOT !

Ça c'était Kuroto qui avait sans doute encore surprit Hotsuma à chaparder dans le frigo alors que tout le monde avait le dos tourné. Yûki eut un sourire en imaginant la scène puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la voir de là où il se trouvait. Ses amis n'étaient vraiment pas le genre de personnes avec lesquels on s'ennuyait.

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler, Yûki ? Tu n'as pas l'air comme d'habitude.

Yûki sursauta et baissa la tête, rougissant de nouveau. Son cousin avait aussi un pouvoir d'empathie extrêmement développé. Pas étonnant qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Choisissant prudemment ses mots, il respira profondément et entreprit de répondre à la question de son cousin qui s'était un peu rapproché de lui, le rassurant de sa présence.

\- Je me souviens de tout.

Byakuya comprit immédiatement ce que cette phrase sous-entendait. Il faisait mention de sa vie antérieure et tout ce qu'elle avait impliquée come ce qu'elle impliquait maintenant. Son cadet devait surement se poser énormément de question quant à sa relation avec Luka et comment ce dernier allait réagir en apprenant qu'il avait recouvré la mémoire sur son ancienne vie. Byakuya eut un soupir silencieux. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là étaient compliqués dans leur genre ! Bien pire que lui et Luzé d'ailleurs ! Enfin… Faire pire qu'eux, c'était facile mais ne nous attardons pas sur cette affaire.

\- Dis-le-lui avec tes mots.

Yûki le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Toutes ses inquiétudes quant à la future conversation qu'il n'arrivait pas à envisager avec son protecteur étaient visibles dans ses belles prunelles dorées. Avec un doux sourire qu'il ne montrait quasiment jamais pour quiconque, Byakuya posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son cadet. Il connaissait bien Luka puisque Luzé et lui étaient jumeaux. Et des jumeaux, même si ils possédaient des personnalités radicalement différentes, fonctionnaient tous de la même manière.

\- Luka t'aime et cela ne changera jamais, Yûki.

Rouge de confusion et le cœur battant à la chamade à l'entente de ces mots, Yûki déglutit péniblement et acquiesça aux dires de son cousin. Avec un sourire et le cœur à peu près serein de nouveau, le porteur de la Lumière de Dieu prit congé de Byakuya après une brève étreinte hésitante qui avait laissé ce dernier surprit. Avec un petit rire, l'hybride s'accouda de dos à la rambarde du balcon et ferma les yeux tout en penchant sa tête en arrière. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pratiquement joué à l'entremetteur avec son cousin. Mais bon, maintenant ce n'était plus de son ressort…

\- Master ?

Luzé…

\- Je sais. Mais vois-tu je pense que Yûki saura prendre ton frère en main, mieux que quiconque…

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le fantôme de sourire quelque peu désabusé de son protecteur. Luzé était sans doute peu confiant en ce qui concernait son jumeau. Luka avait toujours été une plus forte tête que lui. Et il ne connaissait pas assez son cousin pour le juger convenablement.

_\- Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur à tous les deux. Yûki, Luka. _

XXXXXXX

\- Yûki.

Le visage du dénommé ainsi s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Luka dans sa chambre en y entrant. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient moites mais la flamme présente dans ses prunelles trahissaient sa volonté à aller jusqu'au bout de sa décision. Il voulait tout mettre au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Et si possible… Il rougit légèrement en y pensant. Se lier d'une autre façon à l'Opast.

\- Tu tombes bien, Luka. J'aimerai discuter de quelque chose d'important avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Luka haussa un sourcil et s'assit sur un fauteuil de la chambre, Yûki faisant de même. Un silence gêné s'installa alors. Le plus jeune ne savait pas trop comment entamer une telle conversation et avait vraiment peur de faire une erreur irréparable…

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : _*yeux de chibi larmoyants*_ Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?!

Hotsuma : Tu viens vraiment de me ridiculiser ?! O_o

Moi : _*ricane, fière de sa connerie*_ Eh ouais !

Hotsuma : PAS JUSTE ! SHUSEIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _*se casse en courant, retrouver son partenaire*_

Luzé et Luka : _*sans voix intérieure*_ ...

Byakuya : Et moi, je suis l'entremetteur de service, évidemment.

Yûki : _*tout rouge*_ T-Tsuki !

Moi : _*passe un bras autour de ses épaules en ignorant les regards noirs de Luka*_ T'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance !

Byakuya : Vaudrait mieux pour toi, je pense...

Luzé : Laissez des reviews si vous êtes sûr de vouloir la suite de cette fiction.

* * *

Coin review :

Yami-ya-Nichi : Je suis très heureuse que ce nouveau couple te plaise, moi aussi je gagatise en écrivant sur eux xD Pour ce qui est des flash-back ils arriveront ne t'en fais pas ^^ Bref, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu et que j'aurai le plaisir de te retrouver dans la suite. Si tu veux voir d'autres couples, fais en moi, la demande et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour te faire plaisir ! A plus !

Memory Of Slytherin : Merci du compliment ! Je suis heureuse d'éveiller ton intérêt avec cette fiction et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'auras plus ! En espérant grandement te retrouver plus tard dans la suite ! A plus !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : La suite est là ! Enfin ! Pardon pour ce retard de plus d'un mois, mes amis mais j'étais assez occupée enfin, bref ! Puisque je suis là, je vous dis : bonne lecture et j'espère que cette suite sera à votre convenance ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Story 4 : Conversation déterminante

\- Yûki.

Le visage du dénommé ainsi s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Luka dans sa chambre en y entrant. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains étaient moites mais la flamme présente dans ses prunelles trahissaient sa volonté à aller jusqu'au bout de sa décision. Il voulait tout mettre au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Et si possible… Il rougit légèrement en y pensant. Se lier d'une autre façon à l'Opast.

\- Tu tombes bien, Luka. J'aimerai discuter de quelque chose d'important avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Luka haussa un sourcil et s'assit sur un fauteuil de la chambre, Yûki faisant de même. Un silence gêné s'installa alors. Le plus jeune ne savait pas trop comment entamer une telle conversation et avait vraiment peur de faire une erreur irréparable…

XXXXXXX

Le silence qui s'était installé était palpable et Yûki comme Luka avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Pourtant, aucun ne parlait. Attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Yûki luttait pour ne pas détourner son regard de celui si perçant et troublant de son protecteur. Il inspira et expira un bon coup et s'assit sur son lit avant commencer à parler.

\- Luka… Si je voulais te parler, c'est pour une raison qui ne sera sans doute facile, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Il fit une pause sachant qu'il avait tout l'attention du jumeau de Luzé. Je me souviens de tout.

La bombe avait été lâchée et bizarrement le jeune homme se senti plus léger alors que Luka, son Opast s'était raidit brusquement à l'entente de ses mots. Yûki se souvenait ! Son cœur menaçait de sombrer. Il allait devoir le quitter… Jamais son tendre amour ne voudrait plus de lui… Il allait en mourir. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, jusque… Non ! Yûki n'aurait rien à voir dans sa mort ! Il secoua la tête et se détourna de son protégé pour avancer vers la porte de la chambre de ce dernier. Voyant cela, Yûki eut un coup violent au cœur et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourtant, comme si son corps avait une volonté propre, il se leva et se jeta contre son bien-aimé gardien qui s'arrêta, le sentant dans son dos. La Lumière de Dieu passa ses bars tremblants autour de la taille de la créature des ténèbres qui se raidit sous l'étreinte douce du jeune homme.

\- Luka… Cette supplique fit chavirer l'Opast alors qu'il percevait les larmes dans la voix de son ange. Je t'en supplie… Ne me laisse pas ! Reste près de moi et écoute !

Il fit une pause, sentant le noiraud ne faire aucun geste pour se défaire de sa faible éreinte.

\- Je me souviens mais tu n'as pas compris pour quelle raison j'ai choisi de me réincarner en homme… En femme… Il hésitait à se livrer totalement mais il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur que dans son ancienne vie, alors il se jeta à l'eau, déballant tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur et les épaules pour la première fois depuis il ne savait même plus quand.

\- En femme, on me gardait à l'écart, prisonnière même. Je n'étais pas libre de faire ce que je voulais, ni d'être proche des Zweilt. J'en ai terriblement souffert. Car s'ils avaient été près de moi à cette époque, je n'aurai probablement pas sombrée dans la folie à la fin de la bataille… Je t'avais toi, Luka mais égoïstement, je voulais aussi des proches, une famille ! Alors, j'ai décidée de devenir un garçon car…

\- Car tu serais plus libre ainsi. Et l'époque serait différente. Termina Luka pour lui alors qu'il se retournait dans les bras de son protégé qui retombèrent le long du corps de celui-ci.

Yûki ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête qu'il garda baissée. Cachant son visage en larme dans ses mains tremblantes, il s'exprima à nouveau douloureusement, peinant Luka.

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal ! Je… Je t'aime tellement ! Pardonne-moi Luka… Je t'en supplie !

Soupirant, il passa ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette du jeune homme avant de l'attirer tendrement contre lui, l'étreignant amoureusement. Il comprenait, maintenant. Il ne pouvait donc plus en vouloir à son amour. Ce dernier se nicha un peu plus dans ses bras et sécha ses larmes tout en profitant de la chaleur et du doux parfum que l'homme aux cheveux noirs dégageait.

\- Je t'aime. Déclara-t-il à nouveau avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Luka se figea et s'écarta doucement du plus jeune pour chercher son regard. Yûki s'était empourpré et détournait les yeux, honteux de cet aveu qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis plus de deux ans. L'Opast n'osait pas y croire ! Son Yûki l'aimait ! Il pouvait sentir toute la gêne et toute la sincérité qu'il dégageait avec ces mots tant désirés ! Mais aussi de la crainte quant à sa réaction, la peur d'un rejet de sa part. Avec un tendre sourire, il leva le visage du jeune humain qu'il aimait tant lui aussi et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer vers le sien.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Yûki… Je t'aime.

Yûki écarquilla les yeux et sourit, les joues rouges alors qu'un immense bonheur s'emparait de lui. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques ! Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux ! A part peut-être… Timidement, le jeune homme roux demanda.

\- Luka… J'aimerai…

Un doigt frais se posa sur ses lèvres alors que son duras s'en emparait finalement avec amour et tendresse. Goutant enfin ces lèvres qu'il convoitait tant depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Yûki, d'abord interdit par cette première preuve tangible de leur amour partagé, ne réagit pas avant de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner à l'étreinte du plus âgé. L'échange dura quelques minutes et les laissa tous deux pantelants de désir l'un pour l'autre. Le visage rouge de Yûki fit sourire Luka qui le fit s'allonger sur lui, se posant au-dessus de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Observant son jeune amour, le démon ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique ainsi alangui sous lui. Les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et le regard brillant de gêne et de désir contenus.

\- Tu es magnifique… Murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et suave, laissant son charme démoniaque prendre le dessus.

Yûki passa ses bras autour de son cou et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Luka et l'attira contre lui, dans un baiser tendre et maladroit. L'Opast se laissa volontiers faire par son maitre qu'il aimait à en mourir. Son corps épousa le sien et la créature n'hésita pas à le serrer de manière possessive contre lui, faisant sentir son désir au plus jeune qui frissonna en gémissant brièvement cintre les lèvres de son futur amant. Yûki s'était depuis longtemps préparé à cet échange auquel l'amour menait. Mais Luka allait-il aller dans son sens ?...

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : _*toute fière*_ Alors mes amis ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Yûki : _*rouge comme une pivoine*_ TSUKI-SAN !

Byakuya : _*lit ce qu'elle vient d'écrire*_ Et évidemment, tu coupe à ce moment-là... Sadique.

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Tu croyais quoi ?

Luzé : Que tu serai plus gentille avec les lecteurs et lectrices.

Luka : _*hausse un sourcil en soupirant*_ Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle allait l'être, franchement ?

Luzé : *du tac-au-tac* Non. C'est une démone.

Moi : Et j'en suis fière !

Byakuya : C'est bien ce qui est inquiétant.

Moi : Méchant !

Byakuya : Bon, si vous voulez la suite de cette fiction et sans doute le lemon dans un prochain chapitre, laissez des reviews !

* * *

Coin review :

Memory Of Slytherin : Merci de tes réactions chaleureuses et de tes compliments qui m'ont donnés du courage pour écrire cette suite ! Suite qui t'aura plus, j'espère ! Les sortir du manga ? Comme je te comprend ! Et tu as eu les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! A plus tard !

Lola-chii : Merci des compliments ! J'espère que cette suite a été à ton goût et que je te retrouverai dans la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : La suite après plus de deux mois... LA HONTE ! ME TUEZ PAS ! Pour vous faire plaisir ce chapitre contient un mini lemon ainsi que divers flash-back que vous vouliez tellement ! Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira et on se retrouve en bas... Histoire que je me fasse incendiée par les persos xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Story 5 : Finalité d'un lien mené par l'amour

Yûki passa ses bras autour de son cou et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Luka et l'attira contre lui, dans un baiser tendre et maladroit. L'Opast se laissa volontiers faire par son maitre qu'il aimait à en mourir. Son corps épousa le sien et la créature n'hésita pas à le serrer de manière possessive contre lui, faisant sentir son désir au plus jeune qui frissonna en gémissant brièvement cintre les lèvres de son futur amant. Yûki s'était depuis longtemps préparé à cet échange auquel l'amour menait. Mais Luka allait-il aller dans son sens ?...

XXXXXXX

Avec douceur mais fermeté, Yûki fut celui qui initia le moment de tendresse. Après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé puis fermer les rideaux pour plus d'intimité, laissant les rayons solaires tamiser l'ambiance de la chambre, il guida son Démon jusqu'au bord de son lit. Se blottissant à nouveau dans les bras puissants de l'Opast, il lui fit comprendre aisément en mettant leurs bassins en contact qu'il le désirait. Désespérément. Saisissant le message, et avec une grande douceur mêlée d'un infini respect, Luka entama le déshabillage de son petit amour qui se laissa totalement faire. Lorsque Yûki, les joues rouges et les yeux brillant de gêne et de plaisir mêlés se retrouva nu comme le jour de sa naissance, il fit de même avec l'Opast qui se laissa faire, beau joueur. Bientôt, tous deux nus, ils se regardèrent, se dévoraient des yeux, s'emplissant de l'image de l'être aimé dans son plus simple appareil. Cela aurait pu paraitre gênant et indécent pour quiconque d'autre mais pour eux, c'était on ne pouvait plus naturel. Ils avaient tout leur temps pour s'aimer. Luka attira d'une douce pression sur les hanches, son Yûki à lui. Le jeune homme roux sourit et entoura de ses bras, le cou de l'Opast avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit défait qui n'attendait qu'eux pour quelques heures.

Un enchevêtrement de deux corps pouvait donc se voir dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, leurs lèvres ne parvenaient plus à se lâcher tellement elles s'étaient manquées. Les respirations saccadées des amoureux se firent entendre alors que l'échange fut rompu par manque d'air. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvient à se reculer d'à peine quelques centimètres du visage tellement chéri de l'autre. Yûki avait les yeux brillants de désir mal contenu et ses joues rouges tout comme ses lèvres également gonflées par les langoureux baisers de son futur et sans doute unique amant pour le restant de cette nouvelle vie et au-delà. Le jeune porteur de la Lumière de Dieu tremblait de désir. Tous ses membres le confirmaient alors que ses bras entouraient le cou de Luka, plongeant sous ses mèches noires. Son corps plus frêle que celui de son bien-aimé épousait parfaitement celui de ce dernier. Leur désir mutuel ne pouvait être ignoré. Bien que cela soit moins visible chez l'Opast, son excitation le rendait presque fou ! Il désirait tant le jeune homme qu'il tenait serré contre lui dans ses bras puissants habituellement si destructeurs. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils entouraient Yûki, son Yûki… Ils se faisaient doux et caressants. Le changement radical de sa gestuelle comme de son langage corporelle perturbait l'homme aux yeux d'argent. Jamais cela ne s'était produit auparavant.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un autre baiser langoureux initié par le plus jeune cette fois. Le ballet passionné de leur langue acheva de convaincre la créature infernale du désir impérial du plus jeune à lui appartenir cœur, âme et corps. Tout comme Yûki, Luka brûlait d'impatience à finaliser leur lien. Aussi il se mit à dévorer avec assiduité la moindre parcelle du corps gracile et si séduisant de son partenaire. Rien ne fut épargné, le cou, la gorge, les épaules, les bras jusqu'aux poignets puis aux doigts, les tétons fut assaillis par les lèvres froides et les dents pointues de l'Opast. Rapidement, ils furent comme la pierre et Yûki n'en finissait plus de se tordre et de gémir voire même crier sous la douce torture de son Duras. Ses plaintes se changèrent de véritables hurlements de désirs et en supplications aguicheuses lorsque l'Opast s'occupa du membre si dur et sensible de son jeune amant. Ne voulant que le plaisir de la Lumière divine en priorité, Luka ne se caressa pas et laissa ses doigts effleurer l'intimité si convoitée de son tendre amant qui cria de plus belle sous l'attouchement alors que la langue mutine de l'homme aux prunelles argentés s'attardait vicieusement sur son gland, le rendant presque fou…

\- L-Luk-Luka ! Ha !

Le gémissement du plus jeune ravi le plus âgé qui cessa sa caresse buccale. Un grognement frustré s'échappa de la gorge marquée par de nombreuses marques amoureuses de l'Opast. Ce dernier se redressa et se plaça bien au-dessus de son amant. Yûki ouvrit difficilement ses paupières et les planta dans celles de son amant. La supplication que Luka put voir dans les yeux de son amour le rassura sur le désir de ce dernier. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux et l'Opast ne voulait ni précipiter les choses ni les gâcher. Pourtant Yûki bien qu'encore innocent dans ce genre de corps-à-corps semblait être fait pour lui, il savait parfaitement s'y prendre. Comment bouger, gémir ou le regarder simplement pour faire bouillir ses sens au point qu'il en perde presque le contrôle.

\- L-Luka ! … Prend… Prend-moi ! Fais-moi tiens ! Fais-moi l'amour…

Touché, Luka hocha la tête. Il s'empara du flacon de lubrifiant posé sur la table au préalable par le plus jeune et en enduisit généreusement ses doigts qu'il dirigea ensuite vers l'intimité du plus jeune. Il la caressa longuement avant de la pénétrer d'une phalange d'un premier doigt. Yûki, perdu dans le plaisir que les caresses de son amour ne sentit rien bien qu'il se crispa soudainement au second doigt. A force de baisers aimants et de quelques caresses de son autre main, Luka parvient à le détendre au bout de plusieurs minutes. Le troisième et dernier doigt se fit accepter par le corps de son amour sans problème. Et quelques mouvements de ciseaux plus tard, Luka entoura ses hanches des jambes de son amour et le pénétra lentement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence plutôt imposante après chaque poussée. Puis Yûki bougea. Ce ne fut ensuite que râles et gémissements qui se muèrent en cris alors que leur étreinte se faisait plus ardente. L'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre les guida jusqu'à la jouissance qui les laissa sans forces. Luka se retira du corps de son amant et le prit dans ses bras après s'être allongé près de lui. Yûki se blotti un peu plus contre le corps chaud de son amant qui ramena la couverture sur eux et ne tarda pas davantage à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Luka mit un peu plus de temps à se laisser aller au sommeil, en profitant pour contempler son amour. Il rayonnait après l'amour… Et il serait le seul à pouvoir profiter de cette facette du jeune homme roux dont il caressa paresseusement les mèches retombées sur les côtés de son beau visage. Rien que cela, ça le remplissait de bonheur…

XXXXXXX

_\- Byakuya ! _

_L'adolescent de 13 ans se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel. La pionne lui courrait après… Encore une fois. Pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il avait séché un cours sans intérêt où il se serait endormi et aurait récolté une heure de colle pour que dalle. Très peu pour lui, franchement. Mais bon… il soupira silencieusement et arrêta ses pas, attendant qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. Courir avec des talons aiguilles, mais quelle idée débile… La pionne était tout ce qu'un homme ou un adolescent bourré d'hormones en furie –au choix-pouvait désirer d'une représentante de la gente féminine. A savoir, une taille fine à l'image des mannequins dans les magazines féminins, une poitrine outrageusement abondante, un tailleur très près du corps en plus d'un maquillage que l'adolescent qualifia de criard… Franchement dégueu, selon lui. Comment les autres mecs pouvaient-ils bander pour un thon pareil, sérieusement ?! Le garçon soupira alors que la femme s'arrêtait, essoufflée près de lui. Une fois remise de sa course, elle se redressa faisant bouger son opulente poitrine et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, la mine contrariée. Byakuya ne fut aucun geste. Il savait très bien ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Encore un sermon sur l'utilité d'aller en cours même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. _ _Il n'écouta pas ce laideron qui s'acharnait à tenter de le remettre dans ce qu'elle appelait le « droit chemin ». C'était n'importe quoi. Finalement, la laissant parler, le jeune homme quitta l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire, mains dans les poches et démarche chaloupée pour aller se réfugier sur le toit de son orphelinat. Au moins, quand il était là-haut, il avait enfin la paix. _

XXXXXXX

_\- Byakuya-sempai… _

_L'interpelé se retourna vers une jeune fille de son âge, toute rouge de gêne et se tordant les mains sans oser le regarder directement droit dans les yeux. Cette camarade de classe était l'une des rares qui osait l'approcher sans avoir vraiment peur de lui et de son don plutôt écœurant. A 17 ans, il avait de nombreuses fois souffert de ce don que Dieu lui avait apporté. Il le haïssait en réalité et il ne le cachait pas. Plus qu'une bénédiction, ce pouvoir était un fardeau, une malédiction. __Sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua que le couloir était maintenant vide de toute présence hormis la sienne et celle de l'adolescente. Celle-ci se mordait sa lèvre couverte de rouge à lèvre rose pâle et semblait nerveuse. _

_\- Byakuya-sempai… Je… _

_Le rouge de ses joues s'intensifia et le jeune homme se retient de soupirer d'ennui. Il avait saisi ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. __Elle était amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Elle ne savait de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer, rien d'autre. Ce sentiment bien que touchant n'était rien d'autre qu'un sentiment aussi factice qu'éphémère. Mais galant, Byakuya la laissa se prendre en main et prendre la parole. Ce qu'elle fit finalement. _

_\- Je … Je suis amoureuse de toi et je te tenais à ce que tu le saches… Elle plongea ses yeux bruns luisant d'espoir dans les siens avant de reprendre. Veux-tu faire de moi, ta petite-amie ? _

_Même s'il n'en montra rien, le lycéen était respectueux envers cette jeune fille. Elle avait eu un sacré cran de tout lui dire en face, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas de ses autres nombreuses prétendantes. Elles l'avaient toutes inondées de lettres auxquelles il n'avait jamais répondue. Par flemme et par dégoût aussi. Aucune d'elles n'avaient eu le courage de lui ouvrir son cœur en face à face. Une lettre. C'était romantique certes, mais c'était faire preuve de lâcheté selon lui. __Avec cette jeune fille qui avait joué la carte de la franchise, l'adolescent ne put que lui répondre la vérité. Sa vérité. _

_\- Navré. Mais je ne peux pas te rendre tes sentiments… _

_La jeune fille se figea et sembla au bord des larmes lorsqu'elle comprit ce que son amour secret venait de lui avouer, les yeux portés sur le paysage que montrait la fenêtre à leur gauche. Un visage se dessinait dans l'esprit du Purificateur de Dieu bien que les traits soient encore flous, il pouvait distinguer de beaux traits masculins qui lui étaient familiers, son cœur en battait plus rapidement. _

XXXXXXX

_La bataille finale contre Reiga et ses larbins. Yûki et les Zweilt étaient en difficulté mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas encore intervenir. Il n'était pas au maximum de sa puissance. Assis en tailleur sur le toit d'un bâtiment non loin du champ de bataille, Byakuya dans une tenue plus que décontractée, s'attelait à rassembler sa puissance destructrice en se nourrissant des sentiments négatifs que ce soit, des duras, des humains, des Zweilt ou de son cousin lui-même. Leurs caresses à l'image de celles d'un poignard chauffé à blanc dans sa poitrine le firent presque vomir mais il se reprit rapidement, il avait l'habitude après tout même s'il n'usait pas souvent de sa force. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur les auras et l'absorption de ces sentiments, l'une d'entre elles lui parut douloureusement familière. Mauve. Striée d'argent. Bourrée d'une agressivité sauvage mais qui semblait incomplète. Rien n'indiqua à Byakuya que cette aura était mêlée à celle de Reiga, c'était même le contraire. Son propriétaire en avait gardé le contrôle total. _

_\- Luzé… _

_Byakuya se leva et ouvrit ses prunelles pour les diriger sur le jumeau de Luka. Il était toujours aussi beau et indomptable. Son cœur l'appelait douloureusement, se serrant dans sa poitrine. Bien qu'il soit lié par contrat à Reiga, le duras semblait peu coopératif avec ce dernier. Avait-il sentit son retour ? Son réveil ? Le jeune homme n'en savait rien mais ce n'était pas encore le moment d'y penser. Ils avaient une bataille à gagner ! _

XXXXXXX

Le cousin de Yûki ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre. Une grande main douce caressait tendrement ses longues mèches rousses alors que les rayons du soleil couchant pénétraient à peine dans la pièce, l'éclairant d'une douce chaleur. Il avait dormit jusqu'au soir. Le silence de la pièce était agréable et seule la présence de Luzé auprès de lui détendait le jeune homme. Le parfum de lys que le démon dégageait l'envoûtait toujours autant mais le jeune homme ne s'en cacha pas cette fois. Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur le visage inexpressif du duras qui s'adoucit considérablement en le voyant réveillé. Ils étaient sur le lit du plus jeune et celui-ci avait sa tête sur les cuisses de l'être démoniaque que cela ne semblait nullement déranger.

Le Purificateur de Dieu sourit doucement. Sourire qui lui fut rendu par son compagnon qui le subjugua. Même dans son ancienne vie où l'Opast était particulièrement doux et docile avec lui… euh elle à l'époque, il l'avait rarement vu sourire aussi… sincèrement. S'en était troublant. Aux yeux de Byakuya, l'Opast n'en était que plus beau. Le rouquin l'aurait facilement prit pour un ange s'il n'avait pas su dès le départ qu'il était un démon. Il en rirait presque à cette pensée tellement elle lui paraissait saugrenue tout à coup. Mais une douce caresse sur son front l'en dissuada. Byakuya se détendit sous la caresse aimante de son contractant. Ils avaient encore u bon moment avant le dîner et son cortège d'animation, alors le jeune homme décida d'en profiter. Le calme lui faisait du bien tout comme les mains de Luzé sur lui.

\- Master ?

\- Hn ?

Luzé cessa ses caresses faisant ouvrir les yeux à Byakuya qui attendit sa requête.

\- J'aimerai vous demander une faveur après le dîner…

Sur ce, l'Opast laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il était gêné d'après ce que put constater le jeune hybride. Ne voulant pas insister si son « serviteur » ne souhaitait pas en parler immédiatement, le Giô hocha la tête et les caresses reprirent. Pourtant, Byakuya s'interrogeait. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui demander ? …

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : *_ricane en chantonnant_* SUSPENS ! FLASH-BACK TO THE DAYS WHEN THE NIGHTS WERE YOUNG ! FLASH BACK WHEN WE COULD DO NO WRONG !

Luka : *_à Luzé et Byakuya_* Vous pensez qu'elle a péter un plomb ?

Luzé et Byakuya : *_toujours aussi directs_* Complètement. On l'a perdu.

Yûki : *_un peu perplexe_* Les gars...

Hotsuma : ET NOUS ALORS ?! ON EST TOUJOURS PAS APPARUS NOUS !

Shûsei : *_lui chope l'oreille_* Calme-toi un peu. Ce n'est pas en lui hurlant dessus qu'elle va nous faire apparaitre dans sa fic.

Hotsuma : *_tête toute mignonne_* Mais Shû...

Moi : *_s'arête de chanter d'un coup et regard qui ne trompe personne_* Shû ?

Shûsei : *_soupire_* Un surnom que Hotsuma adore me donner...

Moi : *_sourire pervers*_ Intéressant... Intéressant...

Tous : *_tous pâle_* Oh oh...

Takashiro : *_s'adresse aux lecteurs et lectrices* _Vu que l'auteure est en plein dans ses futures magouilles et que les autres sont en train de flipper, je vous invite à laisser des reviews pour aider Tsuki-san à écrire la suite de cette fiction, merci de votre coopération et à bientôt.

* * *

Coin reviews :

Guest : Enfin quelqu'un qui est de mon avis sur le fait que Yûki était vraiment limitée dans sa liberté dans son ancienne vie ! AMEN ! Bref, merci pour tous tes chaleureux compliments qui m'ont redonnés le moral pour écrire cette suite qui j'espère t'as plus comme j'ai aimée l'écrire ^^ Bon évidemment, le lemon entre Luka et Yûki n'est pas très détaillé et je m'en excuse. A ma charge, c'est la première fiction que j'écris sur ce manga, j'ai donc parfois un peu de mal à imaginer dans ma tête (bah oui sinon on se demande bien où j'imagine des trucs pareils xD) certaines scènes entre les personnages. J'ose tout de même pensé que je m'en suis pas trop mal tiré ! Et oui, j'ai remis Lulu (Luzé xD) et son protégé à l'honneur dans ce chapitre ! J'avais promis des Flash-Back, en voulez-vous en voilà ! MDR ! Sur ce à plus ! Kissu :3

mangapuryoru : Géniale ? Sadisme ? Roh ! Quels beaux compliments tu me fais là ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu et te remercie de passer un peu de temps à lire cette histoire que j'ai parfois du mal à écrire ^^ A plus ! Kissu :3

JaiDaw : Tu es exhaussé !


End file.
